John Brown
|obraz = John Brown - manga.png |kanji = ジョン・ブラウン |rōmaji = Jon Buraun |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Brytyjska rodzina królewska |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Prywatny sekretarz i doradca Królowej Wiktorii |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Buckingham Palace Londyn |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 5, Rozdział 21 |anime = Odcinek 1 (Book of Circus) |gra wideo = |seiyū = Brak }} John Brown (jap. ジョン・ブラウン Jon Buraun) – doradca Królowej Wiktorii i jeden z jej prywatnych sekretarzy. Często wyjaśnia rzeczy w jej imieniu i próbuje ją rozweselić. Wygląd John ma krótkie włosy z dwoma wyraźnymi pasmami zawiniętymi w prawo do góry. Nosi duże okulary, bez względu na porę dnia, które całkowicie przesłaniają oczy. Nosi długi, dwurzędowy trencz z zapiętymi wszystkimi guzikami. Na jego lewej piersi przypina kokardkę z broszką kameą z profilem z Królowej wiszącą pod nią na krótkim łańcuszku. Nosi wiązane do kolan buty z cholewami, czarne rękawiczki i biały pas, do którego przypięty jest z lewej strony jego bat. Osobowość John jest bardzo poważną i niewzruszoną osobą. Czasami zakłada pacynkę Księcia Alberta, by pocieszyć Królową Wiktorię odczuwającą smutek po jego stracie. Jest bardzo lojalny wobec królowej i szczególnie chętnie w wychwala jej cnoty – ale nie wchodzi jej w słowo, ani nie podważa jej autorytetu w żaden sposób. Czasami doznaje fizyczne obrażenia z jej strony, na przykład gdy koń, na którym jechała nadepnął mu na głowę, ale przyjmuje to wszystko w milczeniu i nigdy nie narzekaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 21, str. 44-45. Ponadto jednym z jego dziwactw jest jego przywiązanie do swego „ukochanego” konia, które jest tak silne do tego stopnia, że nie chciał na nim jeździć w czasie podróży z Anglii do Niemiec i zamiast tego szedł obok niegoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 94, str. 2-3. Streszczenie mangi Curry Contest Arc Podczas targów curry, gdy prowadzący miał wręczyć trofeum zarówno Firmie Harolda Westa i Spółce Funtom, John przy pomocy batu odbiera mu trofeum. Następnie Królowa Wiktoria przyjeżdża na koniu, tratując go w tym procesie. Spod konia John informuje królową, tłumacząc, kim ona jest i dlaczego jest tak kochana, dopóki nie zdecydowała się osobiście zabrać głosu. Wkrótce po tym, gdy królowa Wiktoria zaczyna płakać z powodu swojego zmarłego męża, John wyjmuje przedstawiającą go kukiełkę i udaje go, aby ją pocieszyćManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 22, str. 39-45. Następnie królowa zdaje sobie sprawę, że spędziła zbyt dużo czasu na targach, więc on pomaga jej w wspiąć się na jej konia i patrzy jak odjeżdża. Ciel Phantomhive następnie komentuje, że powinien z nią jechać, więc za nią goniManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 22, str. 16-17. Później, Ciel odkrywa, że John wsunął mu do kieszeni kopertę od królowej, w której znalazł dwa bilety i informacje, które skierowały Ciela na nową misję – zbadania Cyrku Noah's ArkManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 22, str. 30-31. Circus Arc left|thumb|200px|John, [[Charles Grey|Grey i Phipps oglądają płonącą posiadłość Kelvina.]] Z daleka, John Charles Grey i Charles Phipps oglądają z daleka jak dwór Kelvina płonie. Phipps komentuje, że są tam, aby udokumentować sprawę zleconą hrabiemu Phantomhive przez królową WiktorięManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 35, str. 37-38. Luxury Liner Arc John i Charles Phipps przebrali się za pracowników have Scotland Yardu, którzy mieli przetransportować Karla Woodleya do więzienia. Charles Grey w końcu zabija Karla po drodzeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 51, str. 2-3. Public School Arc Green Witch Arc Blue Cult Arc Ciekawostki * W pierwszej serii jego postać została zastąpiona przez Asha LandersaAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 14. * Charles Grey to mangowa wersja postaci rzeczywistej Johna Browna. en:John Brown de:John Brown ru:Джон Браун es:John Brown fr:John Brown pt-br:John Brown it:John Brown Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc Kategoria:Blue Cult Arc